


Slice of life

by Lookimjustvibin



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Fluff, Its lupin pining, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookimjustvibin/pseuds/Lookimjustvibin
Summary: The scenery that past by the fiat as they drove is peaceful. The inside is pretty quiet aside from the radio Jigen insisted on turning on.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Slice of life

The scenery that past by the fiat as they drove is peaceful. The inside is pretty quiet aside from the radio Jigen insisted on turning on. It crackled from time to time, it's probably because of the poor signal at the country side where they are driving. 

Lupin rested his chin on his hand, staring out the opened window, not really thinking about anything. Just listening to the sounds surrounding him. The tires grinding on the sand road, leaves rustling from the occasional gust of wind, different birds chirping in the trees.

Goemon isn't here, neither is Fujiko. But that's normal, when they're in their down time. It has always been the two of them sticking together, never really leaving each other's shadows ever since they work together the first time so many years ago.

"Lupin." Jigen said besides him. Lupin can't help but notice how their ankles brushed together everytime Jigen turned the wheel.

"Hmm?" Lupin looked over to him. His hat is missing, he only saw that just now. His hair is tied into a ponytail, eyes not covered by anything. Lupin stared.

"Gimme a cigarette." Jigen muttered, eyes focus on the road, finger tapping occasionally on the steering wheel. 

Lupin hummed a bit distractedly. He digged around his jacket, pulling out the other box of cigarettes that he know is Jigen's favorite out.

He took one out and lift it up to Jigen's lips, and Jigen absentmindedly took it in his mouth, his chapped lips touched against his fingertips. Lupin felt his eyes zero in on that brief contact, and he felt warm under the collar. He almost reeled his hand back too quick, and it burned where Jigen's lips were. He pulled on his tie, loosening it.

"Mind giving me a light, too?" Jigen said, finally looking over at him. Lupin felt his heart jump into his throat.

"Y-yeah, yeah, of course." Lupin stuttered, quickly avoiding Jigen's gaze. Lupin flicked open the lighter, sparking a flame and vaguely rising it towards Jigen's direction, letting him light his cigarette on his own.

Lupin glanced tentatively over to Jigen, closing the lighter once he lit the cigarette and pulled his hand back. His fingers are warm from the flame, but the heat from Jigen's lips still burned hotter then the fire.

He heard Jigen breath out a breath of smoke. "Are you okay? You seemed a bit out of it." Jigen asked, voice rough around the edges.

Lupin jumped a bit, feeling like he just got caught red handed, even though he didn't do anything wrong.

"I'm fine." He replied, turning back to the open window and resting his chin on his hand again.

It's mostly peaceful where they're driving through. If only his heart could stop beating like he'd ran a marathon.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write a 10k fic so fukjnh bad but mmmm is so hard I have like two fic ideas in my notes but I'm just dyinf 
> 
> Have this shaort thing about lupin not kniwing what hes doing instesd


End file.
